


The Boxer and the Dancer

by VenusGiftofDesire (SirenaVoyager)



Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Making Love, Married Life, Muscle Worship, New Parents, Post-Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Stethnolagnia, Workout, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/VenusGiftofDesire
Summary: After having their daughter, Kathryn works hard to get rid of the baby weight, and Chakotay loves to watch her.Originally part of my Kinktober 2019 Challenge. Prompt: Muscle Worship (Stethnolagnia)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561489
Kudos: 10





	The Boxer and the Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Paint My World With) The Colors of Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152416) by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42). 
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154591) by [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee). 



> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.
> 
> Shannon Sekaya Janeway is an unseen character from the AU short story "Places of Exile" from "Star Trek: Myriad Universes."
> 
> Work is unbeta'd.

Chakotay arrives at the holodeck, boxing gloves in hand, and finds that the program recreating the multipurpose gymnasium from Starfleet Academy is already running. He remembers that Kathryn had told him that she was going to use the program as well, although she didn’t say what for. Since Shannon Sekaya’s birth five months ago, Kathryn has been keeping a consistent workout routine to lose the baby weight, and it has been paying off.

Finding the boxing ring, he changes out of his uniform into his usual T-shirt and shorts. Boothby is waiting for him, and he pep talks Chakotay into taking on three opponents: a heavyweight human from Germany, a Ktarian, and a Klingon. Chakotay easily defeats the first two, but it is touch and go with the Klingon until he finally takes advantage of an error and makes a solid TKO.

Satisfied with his performance, he calls for the computer to delete the characters. He considers hitting the showers before going to pick up Shannon from the ship’s nursery, but he decides to take a peek at what Kathryn is possibly doing today. In addition to the post-pregnancy exercises, she also uses that time to practice one of her usual activities. Could she be swimming? Playing tennis? Skiing? Doing martial arts? Skating?

As he approaches the hallway, he hears music playing through the ceiling. Chakotay heads upstairs towards the sound, coming from the dance studio. He peeks into the door’s window to find Kathryn there, and the sight of her takes his breath away.

Accompanied by the upbeat tune playing throughout the room, Kathryn is spinning, jumping, kicking, and flexing every muscle in her body in a calculated rhythm. Wearing only a blue cutoff tank with black shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, and her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, she is showing off the toned muscles she has been working hard to keep through every move she makes. The sweat covering her flushed skin makes Chakotay’s muscles twitch in approval, including the one between his legs.

She is truly something else. She takes command of the dance floor just as she does on the bridge of a starship. As the music goes on, she nails every pirouette, every split, every roll of her hips, every gesture with her arms and legs she can think of.

The music eventually fades out and Kathryn strikes a finishing pose. She notices him from the window and places her hands on her hips and arches her eyebrows in a “come hither” stance. He doesn’t waste time, closing the door behind him and walking until he is eye level with her.

Kathryn’s gaze lowers to the bulge in his athletic shorts and smirks. She then looks over his biceps, impressed over how strong the muscles look, especially after boxing. She traces her fingers over the skin covering the muscles, making him suck in a breath.

Before Chakotay can fully grasp what is going on, she tugs his T-shirt up, and he moves to let her peel it over and off of him. She runs her hands over the shape of the toned muscles on his chest, shoulders, arms, back, and legs; kneading, rubbing, and stroking. The power hidden under the solid mass, and knowing how he can use it, excites her. There is one more muscle for her to explore, but now it’s his turn.

Chakotay takes her silent stance as his cue to do for her what she did for him. Starting with her arms, his hands and lips make their own journey over her body. Despite her small stature, she is a powerhouse in her own right, and her figure highlights that power. Her biceps may be smaller than his, but they are firm and solid. Her belly is well-rounded, with most of the baby fat off, her back is sculpted, and her legs carry both strength and grace in her steps. And her round, curved bottom and full breasts complete the masterpiece that is his beautiful wife.

He gathers her in his arms as they make their way to the showers, taking more time to indulge in each other’s muscles before they put their other ones through a workout of their own.


End file.
